Hide and Seek
by tealeeches
Summary: F!Courier/Follows-Chalk. Courier Six makes way for Dead Horse Point after finding out that the tribe has returned to their rightful land. She discovers that Follows-Chalk simply disappeared after she left and has not returned for over a year. She sets out to find him, but does not know if he is alive or swallowed by the Mojave.


Dust.

It collected in her hair and on her clothing, turning them red. These storms weren't uncommon in the Mojave. She'd grown used to them, but still, they weren't her favorite thing in the world. She preferred the sunny weather in Zion. Clear water, frequent rainstorms, green vegetation: it was perfect. The last time she'd visited Zion, the Dead Horses and Joshua had simply disappeared. Even the Sorrows were gone. She had searched everywhere, but there were no signs as to where they had gone. Their camps were simply abandoned: ghost towns. Now, she was on a mission. With a tattered map in her hands, she was determined to find their village at Dead Horse Point. If she had to, she'd follow the markings left by scouts—or at least try.

She climbed up and through the mountain leading to the only entrance to Zion Valley as fast as possible to avoid the growing sandstorm. I had been a while since she'd visited, and the weather wasn't helping her sight. She stumbled around for an hour trying to find the passage. She slipped on a rock: once, twice, and bloodied her knees. With time, she managed to find the slatted, wooden door that granted access to the passage. It creaked slightly as she pushed it open. The vicious sandstorm closed in on her as she closed the door behind her. She sighed and gently pat the blood that was dripping down her shins off with her sleeve. Further into the pass, a small fire pit was pushed up against the damp wall in an alcove. The courier gathered bits of bramble that was left and made a small pyramid in the center of the rocks. Sitting on a log, she pulled her pack off her shoulder and dug through it, producing a lighter, magazine, and an MRE. With a quick flick of her wrist, she lit the formation of twigs in a controlled blaze. Fork, metal plate: she emptied the contents of the MRE, plastic making a satisfying crinkling noise.

In the silence, she warmed her dinner and picked at it, examining her surroundings. Boot prints, hoove prints, and . . . foot prints.

_"Who coming through here not wearing shoes?"_ she questioned to herself. She sat up straight and looked behind her. Nothing. But, she noticed that there were paintings on the wall beside her, fading, but very noticeable. Chalk drawings. _"They must be trading with caravans. What's this?"_

She set her plate down and reached for the dirt, sifting her fingers through it. A single, tiny bead emerged, and a hawk feather, both attached to a thin leather strip.

"What? Is this—he left?" the courier mumbled, turning the feather between her thumb and index finger. She wasn't sure if it actually had been Follows-Chalk, but, as small as it was, she noticed the little decoration. She settled on the fact that it seemed to have been in the cave for quite some time, so, he must have returned, fed up with the antics of the Mojave. She had told him that it wasn't as great as it sounded, but nonetheless, she figured that no matter what she said, he'd leave anyway. She studied her map again after she finished her dinner, Dead Horse Point circled with black charcoal. With little hesitation, she gathered her belongings, disregarded her need for rest, and continued down the dark tunnel toward Zion Valley.

* * *

**Follows-Chalk doesn't get enough attention in this fandom, and he's so precious. **

**Anyway, being written for the Fallout Kink Meme.**

**I'm also including my Courier's stats this time!**

* * *

**Name - Cicero**

**Age - 20**

**Gender - Female**

**Hair color - Dark blond. Wavy, shoulder length**

**Eye color - Brown**

**Skin color/nationality - Hispanic and Caucasian**

**Height - 5'9"**

**Weight - 144 Lbs**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

**-Strength - 5**

**-Perception - 6**

**-Endurance - 5**

**-Charisma - 5**

**-Intelligence - 5**

**-Agility - 7**

**-Luck - 7**

**Tag Skills**

**1. Lockpick**

**2. Sneak**

**3. Survival**

**(4.) Guns**

**Top Perks**

**1. Travel Light**

**2. Animal Friend**

**3. Light Step**

**4. Cowboy**

**5. Gunslinger**


End file.
